indomita_simfandomcom-20200214-history
Mane/Tail
The mane/tail locus determines numerous aspects about a horse's mane and tail, including their length, thickness and texture. When creating a custom horse (or using the custom previewer), the user must select the mane/tail phenotype, rather than the genotype, and the resulting horse will always be homozygous for the appropriate allele (or heterozygous MbRc in the case of the user selecting 'Roached/Docked'). However, particular mane/tail alleles are associated with particular islands (though there is less correlation than is seen for build alleles). When a non-custom horse is generated, the mane/tail alleles will be taken at random from the pool of alleles associated with the user-chosen island, and so the horse may be heterozygous at the mane/tail locus. The mane/tail locus is entirely inactive in mules and donkeys, and has no affect on their hair at all. Alleles There are a grand total of six mane/tail alleles, with an expression system that veers away from a simple dominance hierarchy. None of the following alleles are active in mules or donkeys, and so can be disregarded when considering a character with these build phenotypes. This system along with notes in islands of origin is presented below. Tk Tk can arise from any Paradisus island. It is dominant with respect to Sd, Wv, Sp, Mb and Rc. It can be achieved using the Add A Gene: Thick Mane item. Sd Sd can arise from any Paradisus island. It is dominant with respect to Wv, Sp, Mb and Rc but recessive with respect to Tk. It can be achieved using the Add A Gene: Standard Mane item or by using a Drop Gene item and, depending on the present genotype of the horse, selecting 'Thick Mane', 'Wavy Mane', 'Sparse Mane', 'Docked Tail' or 'Roached Mane'. Wv Wv can arise from any Paradisus island. It is dominant with respect to Sp, Mb and Rc but recessive with respect to Tk and Sd. It can be achieved using the Add A Gene: Wavy Mane item. Sp Sp originates from Vicus only. It is dominant with respect to Mb and Rc but recessive with respect to Tk, Sd and Wv. It can be achieved using the Add A Gene: Sparse Mane item. Mb Mb can arise from any Paradisus island. It is co-dominant with respect to Rc but recessive with respect to Tk, Sd, Wv and Sp. It can be achieved using the Add A Gene: Docked Tail item or the Add A Gene: Roached/Docked item. Rc Rc can arise from any Paradisus island. It is co-dominant with respect to Mb but recessive with respect to Tk, Sd, Wv and Sp. It can be achieved using the Add A Gene: Roached Mane item or the Add A Gene: Roached/Docked item. Phenotypes Thick (TkTk, TkSd, TkWv, TkSp, TkMb, TkRc) The thick phenotype results in a great profusion of hair in the mane and tail, resulting in a thick, bushy appearance. It is usually straight, but on horses with the pony build phenotype, appears frizzy. Standard (SdSd, SdWv, SdSp, SdMb, SdRc) The standard phenotype results in fairly thin hair in the mane and tail, where the tail is of medium length and the mane is quite short. It is typically slightly wavy rather than completely straight. Wavy (WvWv, WvSp, WvMb, WvRc) The wavy phenotype results in an extremely long mane and tail with a wavy appearance. It appears to have kinks in horses that have the Arabian or pony build phenotypes. Sparse (SpSp, SpMb, SpRc) The sparse phenotype results in a mane and tail of medium length, where the mane is very thin with visible gaps and the tail, also thin, is carried very high, away from the buttocks. Docked (MbMb) The docked phenotype results in a mane that is very similar to that of a horse with a standard mane/tail phenotype but a tail that is extremely short, resembling a bobtail. Roached (RcRc) The roached phenotype results in a tail that is very similar to that of a horse with a standard mane/tail phenotype, but a mane that is extremely short, so sh ort that is sticks up, resembling a short Mohawk. Roached/Docked (MbRc) The roached/docked phenotype combines the tail of a docked phenotype horse and the mane of a roached phenotype horse. Category:Build Genetics